Uzushiogakure Reborn
by StichxGaming
Summary: : What if Naruto was in contact with Kyubi Since day one, what if he abandoned his village before the Chunnin exams Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi bashing, Naruto U.


Description: What if Naruto was in contact with Kyubi Since day one, what if he abandoned his village before the Chunnin exams Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi bashing, Naruto U.

The idea for this came to me after reading so many Naruto fanfic and I couldn't get it out of my head so I tried this whelp I would love feedback so comment and as far as romance goes I would like your input on that as well.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**_!Jutsu!_**

**"****Kyubi/Summon Talk"**

**'****Kyubi/Summon Think'**

_'__talking to demon'_

**_'_****_talking to human'_**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto if I did…. Oh if I did **

**_(/~.~)/ Chapter one: the beginning of the end \(~.~\)_**

**The Day of the attack**

"Minato don't do this he already lost his mother don't let him loose his father also!" yelled Sarutobi "I know I lost my wife and I damn sure don't want to leave my son but what else can I do!? I can't ask anyone else to do what I'm not prepared to do so tell me, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK FOR NOTHERS CHILD TO BEAR THIS BURDEN?!" yelled Minato "Let me do it instead, I've lived a good long life and can't ask for a better way for it to end" Said Sarutobi with a sad smile. Minato looked at him as if her were crazy then laughed hard "that's a good one but no you are still needed in the village so you are the Hokage once again my friend, now time to finish this!" **_!Summoning Jutsu! _**_"Let's go Gamabunta!"_

They get to Kyubi and they noticed something was wrong, "Why is it crying Bunta?" **"No idea Minato but look at those eyes…they look sad, desperate, pleading, and angry" **Just then Kyubi launched attack after attack at them "Boss Grab the Kyubi Quick!" once he grabbed kyuubi he looked at Minato **"its been a honor fighting by your side Minato my good friend…could have bought me another round of sake before you died heh" **"oh shut up will you" he said while laughing "Ok time to get serious **_!SEAL!_** " and with that it was complete but before the reaper could take his soul Minato told Sarutobi to make sure Naruto is treated like the hero he was and not the beast itself, and before he blacked out to the eternal abyss known as death he could have sworn he heard a thank you in a female voice.

**-With Sarutobi-**

As he looked at the carnage of the battle between his successor and longtime friend and herd the crying of a new born baby, when he found him he said, "Naruto your father risked everything to ensure you and this village are safe and I hope that they appreciate the sacrifice he made to protect them." With Sarutobi decided it was a great idea to tell this to the council (like a idiot)

**-With the Council-**

With all the clan heads, and civilian council members gathered Sarutobi entered the council chambers with Naruto in his arms. "What in the name of Kami is in your arms Hokage-sama?" asked the council member Haruno Masaki, mother to one Haruno Sakura, as she said this the whole council looked at Sarutobi with a puzzled looked on their faces, as he waited for them to quiet down from that question he started to tell them of the tragic events that occurred that fateful night, "As you all know the Kyuubi no Katsune attacked us the night," there were murmurs around the room, "and as the Yondaime Hokage went to defeat it he discovered that it can't be killed so he used his last resort that ended up killing him," there were gasps herd around the room, "He had the Kyuubi no Katsune sealed inside a new born child, tis new born child to be exact." As he said that he thought about whether or not to tell them that this child, Naruto was Minato's son but decided against it, "This child is named Naruto Uzumaki once he said that Masaki spoke again, "Then we must kill it, that child, no that Demon is a nobody and holds no power so we must kill it before it regains Its power and kills us!" The civilian council erupted into agreement then Donzo spoke, "Why not give him to me and I can turn him into our weapon who will obey unconditionally," once again the civilians agreed

"You will not have him for he will live a normal life without knowing his burden and into an orphanage where he will live," the clan heads that knew that the kid was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's Child were saddened by this. These few consisted of Yamanaka Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka clan, who was known for their mind transfer jutsu, and a part of the Torture and Interrogation department, he had blond hair held up in a ponytail that went as far as his lower back. Inuzuka Tsume, with spikey hair and two red triangles that pointed down on her cheeks, she was the head of the Inuzuka clan who trained with dogs as their partners from birth, known for their tracking skills. Hyuuga Hiashi, a man with pupil less eyes and brown hair that stretched to his lower back tied at the end, He is the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful clan in Kahona known for their eyes. Lastly Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan known for their Genius strategy planning and their laziness, He had his hair in a pineapple ponytail with a scar on his cheek and chin.

They didn't wish for Naruto to be in a orphanage because they knew he would be lonely, **(A/N how right they were) **but Sarutobi left no room for argument and with that done the meeting was adjourned.

**-4 years later-**

It was October 10, Naruto's birthday and he was once again running for his life trying to get to his safe place that the villagers didn't know about. With his was a black fox that was hidden in his jacket with it's head sticking out, "Naruto-sama you must run faster they are catching up!" said the fox "Hey shut up I know their coming Yuki-chan I'm trying my best here" "Less talking more running!" growled the newly named fox Yuki, then he was reminded of those chasing him "Get back here Demon brat! Take your beating like you deserve for killing our beloved Hokage!" Naruto panicked and made the worst move he could have made and made a right down an alley trying to get away but hit a dead end with wide eyes he turned around slowly and what he saw scared him even more, what he saw were the civilians, and shinobi looking at him with hate in their eyes and kuni, swords, and torches in their hands.

One villager spoke up for the rest "well look what he have here guys a demon brat trapped in a corner" all the villagers laughed at this. Naruto, while crying scared for his safety, asked "why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you so why do you do this to me every year?"

Another villager spoke up at this, "because you killed our loved ones and were going to get revenge for that you damn demon!" with that said they charged for him but before they could do that a ANBU appeared, "What the fuck are you people doing!" yelled the ANBU, Naruto and Yuki noticed that this particular ANBU had gravity defying silver hair. As the civilians were shaking in fear the ANBU turned towards Naruto and in a swift motion grabbed for Narutos throat and started to choke him, "You have to cut his vocal cords otherwise he will yell for help" he said as Naruto looked into his eyes and saw the same look as the villagers. Before Naruto could scream the ANBU sliced his throat with a kuni quickly destroying his vocal cords.

Yuki seeing this jumped out and bit the ANBU on the arm forcing him to let go of Naruto, "would you look at that the brat has a pet" one villager laughed and grabbed Yuki by the back of the neck picking her up, Yuki tried to get out of the grip but was powerless.

"Lets see how you like it when your loved ones are killed in front of you demon!" and with that the villagers and shinobi started to hit, stab, and cut the young fox, Naruto seeing this acted fast and through the villagers out the way and jumped on Yuki doing his best to protect his only friend, as he was stabbed, cut, kicked and punched.

**-With Sarutobi-**

Taking a break from his paperwork, he decided to check up on Naruto knowing what happens on this day, so he took out his all-seeing crystal ball and focus his chakra into the sphere looking for Naruto, what he found enraged him to a new level, "ANBU!" he yelled releasing large amounts of KI, as they appeared he said one word "FOLLOW!" and he shunshined to where Naruto is being beaten.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!?" yelled the Hokage releasing gallons of KI towards the civilians and shinobi, and the ANBU who cut his throat is nowhere to be seen. "Take them to Ibiki and make sure they go to Anko for punishment, AND SOME ONE GET ME A ROOM AT THE HOSPITAL" he yelled as he picked up the barley conscious Naruto holding a black fox as if his life depended on it.

**-To the hospital-**

Sarutobi stayed in the room with Naruto to ensure the doctors actually did their jobs instead of their usual treatment, to which they were mad at, and he had Hana, the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, to come in and look at the fox after they managed to get Naruto to release her.

**-3 day later-**

Naruto awaked to the sight of Yuki on his chest in bandages, when he saw this he had a frown on his face from the sight, as he petted her he tried to say her name but couldn't so he wondered what was wrong, he decided to growl at her "Yuki are you ok?" at that Yuki's head came up and looked at Naruto sleepily, after a few seconds of staring at him he finally registered he was awake and jumped at him licking his face "I thought you were done for" she said in-between licks and crying, then a moment later a nurse entered to check on him, noticing he was awake she ran to tell the Hokage, Sarutobi, that he has awoken. Once he got this piece of information he shunshined to Naruto's room in a swirl of leafs, "Naruto how are you?" he asked as Naruto opened his mouth to speak again but still couldn't, and at that point Hana came into the room to check on Yuki and saw he was awake "hey Naruto how are you?" "It appears that he can't speak Hana" Sarutobi told her with a sad smile

She also had a frown but nodded in understanding so she went to check on Yuki, "Hello Yuki are you feeling any better?" she asked the black fox, "I'm doing fine Hana-san and Naruto can't speak human but he can understand us and talk to us" she replied much to Hana's surprise, the looked at Naruto and growled "is this true?" "It sure is, how long was I out? And thank you for taking care of Yuki I don't know what I would do without her he said getting teary eyed hugging the little fox.

Hana turned to Sarutobi and told him what was said must to his surprise and they talked with Hana as translator

The time after they spoke Naruto went back to sleep to get some rest, and went to his mindscape

**-In Mindscape-**

Naruto walks through the sewer like area to find the cage he spends his time in when sleep, he saw a girl in the cage crying and he ran towards her "Kyu-Chan stop crying I'm ok, really I promise so please stop crying." At that she turned to Naruto and hugged him tightly crying heavily. "but I don't understand why they keep doing this to you you're not me, your you" she cried "I know Kyu-chan but that's why I asked for training so I can prevent this, you've been with me for as long as I can remember and have protected me, but I want to protect you and Yuki-chan so I need to be stronger" he said

Then she had an idea, "I have an idea Naruto-kun, it will give you strength but you must still train" at this Naruto's eyes went wide "and what do you have in mind" he asked. "I can turn you into a half-demon half-human"

**That's a rap lol this is my first one so please review and like I said give suggestions to who he should date, and also if anyone knows what the half-demon half-human are called I forgot what it was but other then that I'll wait for reviews before I start typing next chapter**


End file.
